Stuck With You
by GothKat89
Summary: Faye's box of chocolate has gone missing, and so has Ed. Spike and Faye go looking for it. What will happen? R&R to find out!
1. Where The Hell Is My Chocolate?

Spike was relaxing on the old yellow couch watching TV and eating Jet's famous bell peppers and beef, With no beef. Then, Out of nowhere.  
Faye: SPIKE!  
Spike: Puts his hand to his head What is it this time, Faye?  
Faye: WAY beyond pissed You know very well what it is Spike! Where the hell is it!  
Spike: Huh? Where the hell is what?  
Faye: That box of chocolate I bought yesterday! Where is it!  
Spike: How the hell should I know?  
Faye: Lets see. 1: it's not where I put it. And 2: your the only one here who knew I had it.  
Spike: Well I didn't take it. I don't even know where you hid it.  
Faye: Then why isn't it there?  
Spike: I don't know. Maybe Ed found it? Come to think of it, I haven't seen her all day.  
Faye: I haven't seen her either. Damn it! Grabs Spike's arm Come on. Your helping me find her.  
Spike: Tries to pull away Why the hell do I have to help?  
Faye: Pulls harder You idiot. Do you know how big this ship is? She could be anywhere; I'll never find her.  
Spike: What about Jet?  
Faye: He won't leave those stupid bonsai trees.  
Spike: How'd you find me then?  
Faye: Simple. Your always on that couch. Sometimes I wounder if it's attached to your butt or something.  
Spike: Mmm.Glairs at Faye All right, I'll help you find her.  
Faye: Then come on. Pulls him off the couch  
Spike: For a price.  
Faye: Drops Spike's arm  
Spike: Half of the chocolate.  
Faye: Not a chance!  
Spike: Acting like he didn't hear her If there's any left when we find it.  
Faye: Grr. All right, But only because it's the really good stuff. Now come on.


	2. Not So Happy Hunting

**Not So Happy Hunting**

**I will try to update once a week but I promise I'll update no less than once a month! But only if I have a lot of work. I will not keep fans of my stories waiting too long coz I know how it feels to wait like six months for one stinkin' update.**

Thought'  
Speech

And off they went, In search of Faye's lost box of chocolate.

Spike: So...Where should we start?  


**Faye: How should know?...Ok. How about I search the front of the ship, You search the back and we meet back here in an hour?  
**

**Spike: Why do I have to search the back?  
**

**Faye: You've lived here longer than I have, You know your way around better than I do, So it just makes sense that you should. That and the fact that I don't wanna get lost.  
**

**Spike: Grr...Fine.**

They then look at the to hallways just ahead   
of them.

Spike: Walks down the hall to the right  


**Faye: Walks down the hall to the left**

With Spike

Spike: I don't know why I agreed to do this´ Stomach growls as if on cue Why can't we ever have any good food around here!

With Faye

Faye: I swear if Ed has my chocolate I'm gonna kick her ass into next week!

After a full hour of this, They met back in the main hall.

Spike: Any luck?  


**Faye: Nope, You?  
**

**Spike: If I found her do you think I'd be asking?  
**

**Faye: We've looked everywhere, It's like she just disappeared!  
**

**Spike: There is one place I didn't check.  
**

**Faye: What! Where!  
**

**Spike: The storage room.  
**

**Faye: Why?  
**

**Spike: That's the one room Ed's scared to go in.  
**

**Faye: Well what are you waiting for? I paid 200 wulongs for that chocolate, Come on! Grabs Spike's arm and pulls him down the hall  
**

**Spike: Whoa! Slow down Faye!**

Dose Ed have Faye's box of chocolate?  
Will Spike and Faye ever find Ed?  
Read the next chapter to find out! 

Srry but I had to end this chapter here. I can't think of what to write next! XD 


	3. Back To The Storage Room

Another update! And a big thanks to the people who reviewed, keep those good reviews coming!

* * *

Speech  
Thought'

* * *

As Spike led the way to the storage room in the very back of the ship, Faye cursed quite colorfuly. 

Faye: Damn it. All I wanted was one box of chocolate. One fucking box of chocolate! I earned it. I caught that bounty.

Spike: (Glare) Faye. I caught him.

Faye: Ok, YOU caught the guy. But I found him! I earned my share of that money just like you did! That chocolate's rightfully mine!

It took them about five minutes to get to the storage room, But to Spike, It seemed a whole lot longer, All because of Faye's mouth.

Faye: (Runs over to the old metal door pushes the button to open it and runs inside)

Spike: (-.-0)She must really want that chocolate. (Fallows her into the storage room)

Faye: (Sees a light switch on the wall, flips it and...Nothing happens) Great! That's just fucking great! Doesn't anything work around here!

Spike: (Lights his lighter and holds it up so he can see)

Faye: (dose the same)

Spike: (Looks in an old open crate, A rat jumps out and scurries away) Aahh! (Takes a step back and gets his foot stuck in a bucket)

Faye: (Looks over at Spike and sees him hopping on one foot while trying to get something off the other one) What are you doing?

Spike: (Still shaking his foot around) Trying to get this freekin' bucket off my foot, What's it look like! (Drops his lighter, falls back, hits the wall and a loud crunch is heard, Fallowed by a whining sound and a lite slam)

Faye: (Is looking around in the back of the room, Hears some weird sounds and her head pops up but she doesn't turn around) Spike, What was that sound?

Spike: Nothing, I just hit the... (Looks down at the button the opens and closes the door) Uh-oh.

Faye: (Walks over to Spike) What do you mean by "Uh-oh"? (Looks where Spike's looking, Only to find the button crushed)

* * *

What will happen next? Hey, I don't even know right now. 


	4. Stuck With You

Update! But I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter. But I will be back with more stories! And also guess whose gonna be 17 on the 31st!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Speech

'Thought'

"Action"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye: Spike, What the hell just happened?

Spike: I think I broke it "--0"

Faye: Oh really? What was your first clue! Damn it! Why does everything always have to go wrong! This is all your fault!

Spike: My fault? It's not my fault I fell!

Faye: Oh yeah, Then whose fault is it!

Spike: That fucking rat that tried to bite my nose off!

Faye: "Mocking" Oh, I didn't know that poor little Spike was scared of the big bad rats.

Spike: I am NOT scared. But when a rat tries to jump on your face your gonna move!

Faye: I think you just wanted to be alone with me.

Spike: Yeah Faye that's it. Yeah, I went to all this trouble to get you in here so I could smash the control and lock us in here for god only knows how long, With the very good possibility of no one ever finding us and starving to death.

Faye: …

Spike: I don't think even Bill Clinton would wanna be locked in a room alone with you.

Faye: Ok that's it! "Jumps at Spike and tries to punch him"

Spike: WOAH! "Ducks and jumps out of the way"

Faye: Get back here and take your ass-kicking like a man! Jumps on him and pushes him down

Spike: "Grabs for something trying to catch himself but

ends up taking Faye with him" Oof!

Faye: Ow! Uhh… "Looks down to see a big wad of fuzzy green hair where her chest should be" Ahh! Get the he- "she's cut off by a strange sound"

New Voice: Ahh! Uh, sorry!

Spike/Faye: Wait, Jet! Don't shut the-"SLAM"-door…

"""""Outside"""""

Jet: Ok… I didn't need to see that.

Ed: Didn't need to see what?

Jet: Stuff you don't need to know about right now.

Ed: What? Why?

Jet: Never mind. Here, you can have some of this. "Takes

the lid off a large flat box he had under his arm"

Ed: Yay! Ed loves chocolate! "Looks through the different kinds and takes one of each"

Jet: "Closes the box" Ok, come on we better find a good place to hide this.

Ed: Yes sir!

Ein: "Barks"

Well that's it! Hope you liked it! And don't forget to review!


End file.
